


Between Two Friends. Literally.

by RocketRem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Other, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, Threesome, first fic, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/pseuds/RocketRem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could she really do this, fuck two men at the same time? She wanted to. At that moment she couldn’t recall wanting anything more than to be surrounded by both of their hot, sweaty bodies. Oliver and Tommy were both staring at her intently, waiting for her answer. Fuck it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Friends. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic ever. After much debate I have finally decided to post it. It's un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is a Smoaking Billionaires AU where the island never happened and Tommy is obviously still alive. I really hope you all enjoy reading it and please let me know what you think, I would love to hear your thoughts.  
> :)

When Felicity wakes up early Saturday morning she instantly notices a pair of strong arms banded around her waist and the soft breathing against the right side of her head. She also notices what looks like a black mop of hair resting on her chest. Looking around, Felicity realizes that she has not only one, but two men lying naked next to her. She tries to recall the previous night’s events. It takes her a few seconds but then she realizes that these aren’t just any two random strangers in bed with her. Oh no. Felicity is completely surrounded by none other than Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn, Starling City’s resident bad boys.

Her memory of the previous night slowly starts to come back to her. She remembers getting ready at her apartment; curling her hair, slipping on a strapless red dress accompanied with a pair of killer black heels. She remembers arriving at Verdant, the hottest club in the city, and she remembers the four shots of tequila she took at the bar. She remembers making her way out to the middle of the dance floor. She remembers a pair of strong hands that landed on her hip from behind and the heated gaze she met from another man from across the crowded room. Oh yeah, it was all coming back to her now. There in bed, sandwiched between two gloriously naked men, how could she forget what had happened the night before? It was easily one of the best nights of her life.

**** 

She remembers being on the dance floor, swaying her hips to the beat. It had been a rough week for Felicity, with work at QC and her mother spontaneously blowing through town. She just needed a break; a night of fun where she could let loose and forget about the real world for a while.

That’s how Felicity found herself in the middle of the dance floor, carelessly swaying from side to side, her hands sliding down the length of her body, the hem of her red dress riding up ever so slightly with every rock of her hips. Her eyes were closed behind the rim of her glasses as she continued to dance. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn’t realize a man had moved up behind her until she felt his hands grab her waist. Usually when this type of thing happened she would step away, not wanting to be groped by some random stranger.

But this week had been horrible and she was looking to have some fun tonight; the alcohol in her system helping her to not over-think the situation. So she leaned back into him, raising her hand to wrap around the back of his neck as she began to grind her ass against him. The hold on her waist tightened as the man pulled her closer and started to move with her. She could feel him hardening against her backside which heightened her own arousal. He swept her golden locks to the side and began placing open mouthed kisses on her neck. Her eyes were still closed and she reveled in the sensation.

When he sucked on her pulse point her eyes flew open as a gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes roamed the crowd and she was surprised to find a man at the bar, watching her, watching them. He began to make his way towards where they were on the floor, his gaze never once leaving hers. The closer he got the better Felicity could make out his face. He was attractive. Sexy. With piercing blue eyes and a beard that she wanted to feel scratching at her inner thighs as she rode his face. She groaned at the thought, feeling herself dampen even more.

The man behind her hadn’t stopped rocking his hips into her ass, letting her feel his impressive length through his pants. One of his hands moved to her front, pressing her more tightly to him and his lips ghosted up to her ear, nibbling until he sucked the lobe into his mouth.

The man from the bar had made his way to them and was currently standing right in front of Felicity. Now that she was seeing him up close she thought he looked familiar. She’d remember if she had met him before though, but maybe he just had one of those faces. The kind of face that said ‘ _I’d bend you over the kitchen counter and fuck you senseless while your roommate was watching tv in the living room_.’ Yeah, she’d definitely remember a face like that.

He finally tore his gaze from her and instead focused his attention on the man currently grinding against her ass. He said something to the other man, but Felicity couldn’t hear the words being spoken over the sound of the music. Were they going to fight over her? Try to decide which one of them was going to get to take her home? Felicity didn’t like to think of herself as property, but she was so turned on by this point that she didn’t care which one of them she spent the night with, as long as she wasn’t leaving Verdant alone. But they couldn’t really be arguing over her, could they? She knew she was an attractive women, but she never imagined she was the type to illicit such a reaction out of two complete strangers.

Felicity didn’t have any more time to try and make sense of the situation because the man from the bar gave a slight nod to the other guy before placing both hands on either side of her face, crashing his mouth down to hers. Felicity immediately started kissing him back, enjoying the feel of his warm lips against hers. Did that mean he had won the testosterone battle? He couldn’t have because Felicity could still feel the other man pressed up behind her, his arms still wrapped around her middle.

_Holy shit._

Neither man had let up, which meant they must have come to some sort of agreement. Felicity opened her mouth in shock and the guy from the bar took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. The guy behind her continued to rock his hips into her ass and she felt a hand graze her nipple —who it belonged to she had no idea—but she decided to stop thinking and just _feel_.

"Let’s take her back to your place, Ollie," the guy behind her said, his mouth close enough to her ear that she could hear it.

 _Ollie_? The guy from the bar. Wait. They _knew_ each other? What the hell was going on? Felicity looked back and forth between the two men, trying to understand exactly what was happening. The man from the bar, _Ollie_ —god she hoped that was just some stupid nickname—nipped at her lower lip before looking at her and asking, “What’s your name?”

"It’s uhh, Smoak. I mean Felicity. I mean.." She took a deep breath to gather herself. "My name’s Felicity Smoak," she answered quietly after a few seconds.

She heard a light chuckle from the man behind her.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” Ollie supplied with a smirk. Felicity would have laughed at the clichéd line if she wasn’t so confused. And aroused.

He pressed on, “What do you say we get out of here? You, me, and Tommy. My place isn’t too far, just a few blocks away.”

"You want to take me home. Both of you. _Together?_ ”

"Oliver and I would like to continue this in a place much more private, and comfortable," the man behind her provided.

She stepped out of his embrace just far enough to get a better look at him. This was the first time she was seeing the face of the man whose cock was pressed against her ass all night. He was handsome. Jet black hair and a boyish grin that probably brought all the girls to their knees. Tommy. And Oliver. Why did those names sound so familiar? She looked back and forth between the two, studying their faces.

No, they couldn’t possibly be…could they? But why would two of the richest, sexiest men in the city want to take her, of all women, home with them?

"Because the way you were moving was sexy as fuck and I’d like to see if you move the same way when you have my cock buried inside of you." Tommy all but growled the last part of that sentence and Felicity couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her lips. She hadn’t meant to voice her thoughts out loud.

"And I really, really want to know what you taste like.” Oliver spoke directly to her, not stopping there.

"I want to feel the way your thighs shake when I suck your clit into my mouth. I want to taste your juices on my tongue. I want to hear you _scream_.”

Felicity was finding it hard to breathe. Hell, she was finding it hard to stand. She had to squeeze her thighs together after listening to Oliver and Tommy describe what they wanted to do to her. What they were _going_ to do to her. Was she really considering this? Felicity wasn’t opposed to the occasional one night stand and after the week she just had hot sex with a complete stranger sounded amazing, but _this_ , sleeping with two men at once? Not to mention the fact that one of those men happened to be her boss’s son. She chose to ignore that little piece of information for the time being. Could she really do this, fuck two men at the same time? She wanted to. At that moment she couldn’t recall wanting anything more than to be surrounded by both of their hot, sweaty bodies. Oliver and Tommy were both staring at her intently, waiting for her answer. _Fuck it_.

Felicity went to speak, but it came out just above a whisper. Both men tilted their heads and looked at her, obviously not hearing what she had said.

Oliver leaned down to speak in her ear, “Yes or no, Felicity?” The way he said her name caused her to pause for a moment before replying.

"Yes," she managed to say more forcefully.

That’s all the guys needed to hear. A low groan escaped Oliver’s throat and he banded an arm around Felicity’s waist, keeping her close to his side as Tommy led them out of the crowd and into the parking lot.

They took Oliver’s two seat Maserati; him behind the wheel and Tommy in the passenger seat with Felicity sitting sideways in his lap, legs turned toward Oliver. They hadn’t even pulled out of the parking lot before Tommy started pinching her nipples through her dress, ravaging her neck to the point where Felicity knew she’d be wearing turtle necks to work for at least a week. Oliver, not wanting to be left out, took his right hand off the wheel and placed it on Felicity’s inner thigh, wasting no time in finding the juncture between her legs. He was satisfied to find her already dripping wet as he stroked her through her silk panties, pulling a long breathy moan from Felicity’s throat. Without warning Oliver plunged a finger into her pussy, causing Felicity to buck against his hand. She started to move her hips faster, silently asking for more until another finger entered her. A shout erupted from her throat and Tommy covered her lips with his, muffling her moans.

Tommy released her mouth long enough to pull the top of her dress down, revealing her round breasts and he took a hardened nipple into his mouth, laving at it with his tongue. Oliver continued to finger her at a maddening pace. It felt good. It felt more than good and Felicity was quickly nearing her climax. She started moving her hips more desperately, chasing her release and then Tommy bit down on her breast and that’s all it took for her to come apart in his lap. Her moans filled the small space as she coated Oliver’s fingers with her juices. He didn’t stop the movement of his fingers as he continued to stroke her through her first orgasm of the night. God, she’d never come that quick before. She was slightly embarrassed, but the feeling quickly passed as she watched Oliver remove his fingers from her pussy and bring them up to his mouth, licking them clean, one at a time.

"Fuck, you taste so sweet."

Felicity was still trying to catch her breath, pulling the top of her dress back up when Tommy turned her head towards him for a slow, languid kiss. He took his time as he moved his lips against hers and her hands flew around his neck, pulling him closer so she could deepen the kiss. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before licking across the seam of her lips, opening her up to him. She licked at the roof of his mouth and he sucked her tongue between his lips. He was good at this. She could kiss him for hours. But not tonight. No, tonight she had other plans.

"I can’t wait to be inside you,” Tommy rasped in her ear, and Felicity could only nod in agreement.

"We’re here," Oliver announced as he pulled into the parking lot of an expensive looking apartment complex downtown. They got out of the car, Felicity still in Tommy’s arms before he placed her on her feet. They all but ran inside the lobby, Tommy desperately pressing the button for the elevator.

As soon as they were inside Oliver had Felicity backed up against the wall. He palmed her ass through her dress, raising her slightly so he could drag her slick core along his already stiffening cock.

"Oh my god" she keened, her back arching off of the wall. He pushed his length harder into her and they both groaned at the contact. There were too many layers between them for her liking. Felicity needed to feel him inside her fucking yesterday. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Oliver took a step back, but not before he grabbed her hand, all but dragging her toward his penthouse suite, Tommy’s palm on the small of her back as he followed them down the hall and through the front door.

**** 

They both maneuvered around her with ease in a way that could only be described as choreographed. It was as if they had done this before. Then Felicity realized that they probably had, several times in fact. She could picture them doing this with other women, attacking them like a tag team with equal precision. She should have been bothered by it; the fact that she was just another woman being used in their little game, but with Oliver peeling off her dress, only stopping to suck a nipple between his lips and Tommy grabbing her panties, all but ripping them from between her legs, she really couldn’t find it in herself to give a fuck.

They managed to make their way into the master bedroom, a California king bed taking up most of the space. The two men eased Felicity back onto the mattress. Oliver followed suit, his hands ghosting up her thighs, slowly spreading her legs so that he could settle in between them. He placed soft kisses on her inner flesh, and she finally got to feel the delicious scratching of his beard as he made his way up to her pussy.

Tommy was watching on from the side of the bed, his pants and boxers already discarded on the floor, his hand stroking up and down the length of his aching cock. Felicity beckoned him over with a finger to where she was spread out on the bed. Tommy crawled over to where her head lay against the pillow, that boyish grin once again gracing his handsome face. As she looked up at him Tommy rose to his knees, his cock in his hand stoking lazily until Felicity replaced his hand with her own. She smiled to herself when she felt him twitch against her palm. She gripped his shaft, pumping up and down a few times before running her thumb across the head, spreading the moisture that had already gathered there. She licked up the side of his dick, from base to tip and then proceeded to take the tip into her mouth.

As soon as she closed her lips around the head she felt Oliver sweep his tongue through her folds, flattening his tongue up until he reached her clit. He lightly sucked it into his mouth and Felicity bucked her hips up, seeking more, but Oliver placed a hand on her stomach, halting her movements as he continued to tease her.

Felicity then began to focus on Tommy. She sucked on the head, swirling her tongue around the tip. One hand continued to stoke his length; occasionally she would twist her wrist as her hand slid up and down the shaft, while the other fondled his balls. Tommy’s hand made its way into her hair, gripping tightly. Felicity took more of him into her mouth and Tommy began to slowly thrust into her. Her head was bobbing faster now, her tongue swirling around him and she almost forgot about Oliver, but then his fingers joined his mouth and yeah, she was very aware of what he was doing now.

He continued to flick her clit with his tongue all while pumping two fingers into her pussy, matching the rhythm that she was moving up and down Tommy’s cock. Oliver pushed harder, and Felicity began to wiggle her hips, trying to force his fingers deeper. He curled them, pressing down on her g-spot and she unraveled beneath him, Tommy’s cock falling from her mouth as cries of satisfaction left her throat, her body overcome with pleasure.

She was trembling, chest heaving as she tried to relax. Her cheeks were flushed and she was sure the soft pink color had spread across her entire body. She watched as Oliver slowly began to make his way up to her, leaving soft kisses above her navel and between the valley of her breasts until he reached her mouth where he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She could taste herself on him.

"That was better than I imagined," he said against her mouth and pecked at her lips again.

Then he got off of her completely, moving to stand. He made his way to the bedside drawer, pulling out a pack of condoms. Felicity shook her head at him, “No.”

Both men stopped moving, eyes wide at her declaration. “No condoms,” she repeated.

Concern washed over Oliver’s face before he spoke, “Are you sure?”

She nodded confidently. “I’m on the pill and I’m clean,” then she continued more softly, “and I trust you.”

She heard Tommy’s sharp inhale and saw the way Oliver squared his shoulders, mouth hanging slightly open from her confession. With one final look at her Oliver dropped the roll of condoms back into the drawer.

****

She felt Tommy lean down next to her, whispering in her ear, “Get on your hands and knees.” Felicity shivered at his sultry tone and did as she was told.

She felt him move behind her, his palms grabbing her ass before suddenly pulling away. The next thing she knew Tommy’s hand had come down, slapping her right cheek, _hard_.

"AHHHH!" Felicity yelled in surprise, not prepared for the sting from his palm.

"God, that’s beautiful. Don’t you love that sound, Ollie?" Tommy said as he slapped Felicity’s ass again; the loud sound of his palm hitting her flesh echoing in the room.

"Fuck yes," Oliver replied, his voice laced with arousal.

Felicity looked up at him, watching as he stripped himself of his clothes, revealing his impressive length to her for the first time. And his abs. Jesus, he was built like a fucking Greek god. She wanted to run her tongue along the ridges, feel the taut muscles beneath her fingertips. Oliver had been following her gaze, head tilting slightly as he smirked at her.

Tommy’s palm provided another powerful blow to her ass and she cried out. Then she felt the blunt head of his cock pushing against her opening as he slowly eased his way into her wet heat.

“Fuck, Felicity. You’re tight,” Tommy said when he was fully sheathed inside her.

Tommy held the position for a few seconds, letting her adjust to the feel of him. He was big; his cock stretching her out in all the right ways. She circled her hips once to let him know it was okay to move. He started moving with slow, shallow thrusts, barely leaving her at all. But Felicity didn’t want it slow. No, she wanted, needed, so much more.

"Faster. Tommy, please.” She didn’t care that she was already begging. Both men had been toying with her all night and she was done with the games.

Tommy’s hands gripped either side of her waist and he started fucking her harder, moving faster against her. Felicity braced her hands flat on the mattress, pushing back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Yes, this is exactly what she needed. Tommy slapped her ass again and she moaned loudly, the sting much more pleasurable this time.

Oliver was completely naked now as he made his way to the foot of the bed, right up to where Felicity’s head was. She looked down at his dick, licking her lips at the sight of his precum. Oliver rubbed the bead against her lips.

"Open," he told her. And she did. She parted her lips as he pushed his dick into her mouth, her eyes meeting his.

This was amazing. Sex for Felicity had never been this good before. But this wasn’t just sex, no, this was raw fucking and she was loving every second of it. She loved how incredible it felt; to have two different men, two different cocks pushing inside her.

Tommy was still pounding into her from behind, the force of his thrusts causing her to take more of Oliver’s cock into her mouth and she swallowed impulsively.

“Fuck, that’s good.” Felicity looked up to see Oliver’s flushed face, eyes screwed shut as his grip on the back of her head tightened.

She took him into her mouth as deep as she could, hollowing out her cheeks as she did so. When he hit the back of her throat she slowly shook her head from side to side; listening as Oliver swore under his breath. Then she pulled back and began sucking him faster, her glasses slipping down her nose slightly from the constant motion. Oliver brought the hand not currently wrapped in her hair up to her face, taking hold of her glasses and readjusting them. _Well that was nice of him_ , she thought to herself. Good to know the man currently fucking her mouth had manners. The intimacy of the act was not lost on Felicity though. But she didn’t have time to analyze exactly what that meant right now.

“You look so fucking sexy getting fucked like this, Felicity. Do you know that?” Oliver asked.

Felicity shook her head no. Oliver cupped her jaw, raising her head up slightly. “You do” he said to her, his voice throaty and hoarse. “You look sexy as fuck like this. With my cock filling your mouth and Tommy fucking you from behind. God, Felicity.” Oliver released her jaw, moving to wrap her hair around his hand instead while he pushed further into her mouth.

Tommy was still slamming into her at a grueling pace, hands digging into her pale flesh hard enough to bruise. Then he leaned forward to speak in her ear. “Touch yourself,” he said almost breathlessly. Felicity reached down between her legs and pushed on her hardened nub desperately.

She came quickly after that, humming around Oliver’s cock, triggering his own release as he emptied himself down her throat. Felicity swallowed as much as she could while Tommy continued to fuck her at an erratic pace; he lost his rhythm every so often and Felicity knew he was getting close. With a pop she released Oliver’s cock from her mouth then she ground her ass back into Tommy, swiveling her hips once, twice until she felt him surge forward, stilling as he reached his climax; a low growl escaping his throat as he emptied himself into her.

Feeling Tommy’s cock pulsate within her, filling her with his seed brought on an unexpected wave of pleasure which resulted in another orgasm from Felicity. It wasn’t as strong as her previous ones, but it was still just as satisfying and she moaned her appreciation as both her and Tommy came down from the high.

Before she even knew what was happening Tommy had pulled out and flipped her onto her back. His mouth descended onto hers and she granted him easy access as his tongue swept into her mouth, his tongue stroking hers. He kissed her roughly and she knew he could taste Oliver on her lips. Most guys would be put off by that; hell most guys wouldn’t even let her kiss him after she’d finished sucking their cock, but Tommy didn’t seem to care and fuck if that wasn’t one of the most erotic things she’s ever experienced.

Suddenly Felicity felt herself being pulled up from the mattress. Tommy kissed her again, hard and fast, all tongue and teeth before he pushed her into Oliver’s arms. Oliver who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side. He picked Felicity up by her waist, swinging her over his lap so she was straddling him. He was already hard again. He took his cock in one hand and lined it up with her entrance, running the head through her folds a couple times before slowly lowering her onto him.

“I want you to ride me, Felicity. Take every single inch of my dick into your pussy.”

Felicity made a small sound but easily complied. She began bouncing frantically in Oliver’s lap, her knees digging into the mattress as she rose off his cock, leaving just the head inside her and then slamming back down again. He felt so fucking good like this, hitting spots deep inside her that Felicity never even knew she had. Oliver’s hands fell to her ass, kneading the soft flesh as he helped to lift her, encouraging her movements.

She bit on her bottom lip to silence her screams. Oliver reached for her chin, freeing her lip from the confines of her teeth. “Don’t do that. I want to hear you. I want to hear how good riding my cock makes you feel” he practically growled at her and she mewled from his intensity.

“Oh…fuck. Oliver.”

“That’s it, Felicity,” Oliver said through gritted teeth. “Harder.”

God, the sound of his voice was so commanding. The low rumble that emanated from his chest as he spoke made her even more wet if that was possible. She’d do anything for him if he kept speaking to her like that. She’d probably jump off a cliff if he was the one asking.

"Harder, Felicity" he repeated. "I said to ride me harder,” and he lifted his hips roughly to get the message across.

So she did. She rode him for all she was worth and then some. Her head was thrown back as her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, scrabbling for purchase. Her breasts were bouncing directly in front of Oliver’s face and he took one into his mouth before alternating between the two.

She heard Tommy’s low muttered ‘fuck’ from somewhere behind him. She looked up past Oliver’s shoulder to find Tommy kneeling in the middle of the mattress, hard in hand, gripping his cock as he watched her ride Oliver. His pupils were completely dilated, his eyes searing into hers.

"You like that?" Tommy asked, his voice husky with need. "Do you like watching me stroke myself while you ride Oliver?"

Felicity could only nod her answer.

"I want to hear you _say_ it.”

 _Fuck_. These two were going to be the death of her.

"Yes," Felicity purred. "I like watching you stroke yourself while Ol… _oh god!_ …while Oliver fucks me.” She had barely managed to get the words out as Oliver continued to thrust up into her.

Tommy stroked a little faster now, satisfied with her answer. He looked at Felicity and winked; the smug bastard.

She was shaking, her breath coming out in short pants and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Oliver noticed and he roughly commanded, “Look at me, Felicity. I want you to watch as I make you come.”

She slowly opened her eyes and was met with Oliver’s heated gaze. They continued to stare at each other, Oliver’s hips rising up to meet Felicity’s as she lowered down onto him. They kept up the pace for a few minutes, both nearing the edge. With one last thrust and swivel of his hips Felicity came hard, her inner walls clamping down on Oliver’s cock as her forehead fell forward to rest against his own. Her grip on his cock was so tight as she rode him through her orgasm and Oliver was quick to follow, his hands stilling her movements as he filled her with his cum. She began moving again, just a slow rocking of her hips as her inner walls milked him. Their foreheads were still pressed against each other’s, their breaths mingling as the waves of pleasure subsided.

She was spent, eyes drooping as she melted into Oliver’s embrace. He reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her face with his palm entirely. She leaned into his hand, opening her eyes.

“Hey,” he spoke quietly, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

She smiled softly, “Hi.” She leaned down to capture his lips, kissing him slowly. Then Oliver rose to his feet with Felicity in his arms as he softened inside her. He turned them around and deposited her onto the plush mattress. He pulled out, rolling onto his back, lying to the right of Felicity.

Tommy, who was still rock hard, went to kneel in front of Felicity. He placed his hands on her knees, rubbing small circles into her skin. She parted her legs instinctively for him. He moved forward, stopping once he reached the apex of her thighs. Tommy took hold of his erection and beat the head of his cock onto her overly stimulated clit. Her hips jumped off the mattress at the contact.

“Tommy! Oh my god!” she yelled at him.

Then he slammed into her, wasting no time in developing a harsh rhythm. Felicity gripped the bed sheet hard, her knuckles soon turning white.

“You feel so fucking good, Felicity. So. Fucking. Good.” Tommy punctuated the last three words with deep, hard thrusts.

Felicity turned her head to look at Oliver, noticing that he was hardening once more. _The stamina on this guy was unbelievable_. She reached over to grab his cock and furiously started to pump him. She adjusted the angle of her head so she could cover his lips with her own. The kiss was sloppy, desperate.

Tommy hitched one of her legs over his shoulder, changing the angle in which he entered her, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her. His hand reached up to squeeze one of her breasts and he rolled her hard nipple in between his thumb and forefinger before pulling on it gently.

The sensations were incredible. Her body was glistening with sweat as Tommy continued to fuck her. Felicity didn’t want the feeling to end but she was exhausted and knew that she wouldn’t be able to handle much more. She could feel the tension building with each thrust of Tommy’s hips. She’d already lost track of the number of times she came that night, but she needed one more.

She mumbled breathlessly against Oliver’s mouth. “Touch me, Oliver. I need you to touch me.” Her voice coming out desperate, needy. His hand traveled down to where her and Tommy were joined and he quickly began to rub her throbbing clit. Tommy’s hand was still on her breast, squeezing roughly and she arched into his touch.

Felicity was close now. She dug the heel of her foot between Tommy’s shoulder blades, rocking her hips faster against him as her hand furiously pumped Oliver’s cock.

This was it. Stars danced behind her eyes as her loud cries of pleasure filled the room.

"Come with me," Felicity commanded, her voice ragged from screaming. "I want you both to come with me."

“Shit, Felicity.” Tommy said as he pushed deeper into her.

She felt Oliver rock faster into her hand, his breathing labored as he buried his head in the hollow of her neck, “Oh, _fuck_.”

"Yes!" Felicity screamed, "That’s it! Don’t stop, oh god. Now. I need you both to come with me _now!_ ” and as soon as the words left her lips Felicity came, her orgasm hitting her hard as her body spasmed from the onslaught of pleasure.

Tommy came with a shout, Felicity’s name tumbling from his lips as he emptied his load into her.

Her body was still shaking uncontrollably and she felt Oliver bite down hard on her neck, his cum shooting threads across her hand and abdomen.

_Holy fucking shit._

None of them moved right away, all slowly trying to catch their breath instead, bodies still trembling from the aftershocks.

After what felt like an eternity, Tommy was the first to move. He pulled out so that he could lay flat on his back beside Felicity and she whimpered at the loss of contact. She felt the bed shift to her right and she watched as Oliver made his way into the bathroom, probably to get himself cleaned up.

Felicity’s eyes began to shut, exhaustion taking over her. She moved slightly, cuddling into Tommy’s side. He reached over, removing her glasses from her face and placed them on the night stand. She felt the right side of mattress dip again when Oliver returned. He crawled in beside her and began cleaning himself off her body with a warm washcloth. She hummed her thanks at the gesture. When he was finished he threw the cloth aside and slid in next to her, drawing the covers over all three of them.

The last thing Felicity remembered before falling asleep was Tommy lacing his fingers with hers, and Oliver placing soft kisses onto her shoulder.

****

Felicity could feel the moisture that had collected between her legs as she relived the previous night’s events. She looked down past Tommy’s messy mop of hair to see that his fingers were ghosting across her abdomen, right down until he reached her core.

"What are you thinking about that’s got you so wet, hmm?" Tommy asked, just as she felt his fingertips lightly travel across her slit.

She shivered under his touch. “Last night,” she smiled fondly at the memory. “Thank you.”

Tommy kissed her softly, “Anything for you, baby.”

"So, did we successfully fulfill your fantasy, Ms. Smoak?" She turned her head slightly to look at a now awake Oliver.

"Yes. It was perfect." She said as she ran a finger down the side of his face. "But I’m pretty sure my ass is going to be sore for a day or two." She angled her head slightly to glare at Tommy.

He ducked his head, “I’m sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away in the moment,” he replied, cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"It’s okay, Tommy. As long as you promise to kiss it better," Felicity teased.

"Oh, I’m sure I can manage that," he stared down at her with that Tommy Merlyn smile she adored so much.

"Last night," Oliver began, his voice growing serious now, "we didn’t use any condoms." Felicity chuckled softly. Oliver wouldn’t be Oliver if he didn’t find something to brood about.

She sat up against the headboard so that she could look at both of their faces before speaking. “I wanted to feel both of you, _only you_.” Her head moved from side to side so that she could look directly into their eyes.

Both men stared at her in amazement. Oliver opened his mouth to speak, “But..” Felicity silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"I love you," Felicity said, the tone of her voice leaving no room for uncertainty. "I love both of you, and I didn’t want any barriers between us."

She looked between the two of them, waiting for a response. But Oliver and Tommy were quiet, too quiet, and Felicity feared that her confession had been too much for them. It was the first time any of them had said those words to each other in the few short months since they started this little relationship. Was she moving too fast? Were they not ready for that? Was this whole arrangement just sex for them?

Tears started to form in her eyes and Felicity began retreating into herself. _I shouldn’t have said that. I ruined a perfectly good thing by opening my mouth and now I’ve probably scared off the both of them. I was stupid to think that these last couple of months meant anything to them other than sex. I’m so stupid for thinking that they loved me too._

Her mind was racing with a million different thoughts that she didn’t even notice Oliver grab her face until his lips descended onto hers. He kissed her roughly, swallowing her gasp of surprise. Oliver pulled back suddenly, just far enough so that he could look into her eyes. He looked… _mad_?

Then he spoke, his voice coming out as more of a growl than anything else, “This was not about the sex. You’re not stupid for..” Felicity yelped, pulling her head away and shutting her eyes. Shit! Of course she had said those things out loud. Oliver took hold of her face more firmly in his hands. “Look at me, Felicity,” he pleaded, and the evident desperation in his tone caused her to open her eyes.

"I love you," Oliver stated, his voice was thick with emotion and Felicity noticed he had tears in his eyes too. "I love you so much." Felicity was crying openly now and she pulled Oliver’s face to hers, kissing him passionately.

She heard a throat clearing behind her. Felicity tore her mouth away from Oliver’s so that she could face Tommy.

He was smirking at her. “Oliver’s wrong,” he began and Felicity felt her heart drop in her chest.

“You are stupid,” he paused, chuckling at her confusion before continuing. “You are _so_ stupid for ever thinking that Oliver and I could be anything but head over heels in love with you.” Fresh tears now formed in Felicity’s eyes and a strangled sob escaped her throat. Tommy moved forward to kiss her gently, his hands reaching for hers where they lay in her lap. She grasped his hands tightly before turning his palms over so that she could lace their fingers together. Oliver moved behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and she leaned back into his chest, never letting go of Tommy’s hands.

Her heart was fluttering rapidly in her chest and she couldn’t help the wide smile that had spread across her face.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak again, breaking the silence. “I just want to add that even though this relationship isn’t entirely about sex, the sex part of the deal still means a lot to me. Because last night, yeah, last night was fucking incredible.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh, his chest rumbling as he shook Felicity in his arms. God, she loved that sound.

"I’ve got to admit, it was extremely hot to be on the receiving end of the infamous Party Boys duo. I’m a little jealous of all the other women you pulled that stunt on before meeting me."

Oliver held her tighter and Tommy leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, Felicity Smoak. All those other women were just that; other women. We were never in love with any of them," Tommy said sincerely.

Oliver pressed a soft kiss into her hair, “Only you.”

"Mmmm. Only me." Yeah, Felicity liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you're on tumblr, come say hi! @whattalovelyscene I'd love you hear from you :)


End file.
